memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Offspring
, a Human child]] In biology, an offspring was the product of reproduction from one or more parents. Offspring were an integral component to building a family, where they may be identified one's son (a male offspring) or daughter (a female offspring). The first offspring was known as a firstborn. Some species did not rely on offspring as a means of continuing the species. For example, the J'naii and the Changelings were two species that reproduced in other ways. ( ; ) Prior to the intervention of the on Gamma Trianguli VI, the planet's inhabitants had no need for what they described as "replacements", as they were forbidden by Vaal. ( ) Children that were related through marriage with a biological parent were known as stepchildren. ( ) The term child (plural: children) was referred to offspring, specifically that of humanoids, while childhood, in essence, follows the stages of child development from infancy to adolescence. While the term generally applied to adolescents, the term "child" could continue to apply to adult members of a species. James T. Kirk once described children as "little ones like yourselves. They grow." ( ) A biological child was a term for a child produced biologically rather than artificially. ( ) The Ferengi use the term lobeling to reference one of their children. ( ) A precocious child was colloquially referred to as a tyke. ( ) Richard Daystrom compared the M-5 multitronic unit he had designed to a child, developmentally. Dr. Leonard McCoy didn't care for the comparison but used it all the same when analyzing the scientist's mindset. ( ) Picard claimed that children were too young to understand the dangers of reality, and so adults were needed to protect them from harm and corrupting influences. ( ) Data created an android child patterned after himself, a daughter named Lal. ( ) Occasionally, beings posed as a child to gain insight into Humanity's existence, strengths, and weaknesses. ( ) The children of Drayan II were individuals nearing the end of their lives, rather than beginning them. ( ) Betazoid Ambassador Lwaxana Troi was the daughter of the Fifth House of Betazed. ( ) Commander Sisko compared the "behavior" of the station's computer with that of a child after the computer started to function differently. ( ) While under the influence of the Saltah'na energy sphere, Jadzia Dax compared her relationship with Benjamin Sisko as being a son or nephew to her. ( ) In 2373, multiple children were seen in a mind meld which Tuvok and Kathryn Janeway participated in. One of the children, a young girl who was desperately clinging onto each of the other children's hands on the edge of a precipice, was actually a manifestation of a memory virus. The children who were holding onto her hand were Tuvok, Janeway, Dimitri Valtane, and multiple illusory children. ( ) Names for offspring * Calf: Cow * Child: Humanoid * Fawn : Deer * Hatchling * : Goat * Kitten: Cat * Lamb: Sheep * Larva: Insect * Lobeling: Ferengi * Puppy: Dog See also * Descendant * Hybrid External links * * * * Category:Sex and reproduction Category:Family